Owen Stygian
The Père Lachaise Cemetery Owen's legacy is a complete fuck show and begins in the Père Lachaise cemetery. This cemetery is know for being the largest in the world. But this cemetery is also known for something else. On a cold snowy night a woman had traveled her way to this cemetery. She entered the cemetery; clearly a distressed woman. She got on her knees in front of a tombstone. She began to pray, pleading to the lord to forgive her for what she's about to do. The woman then took out a knife and looked down on it. She looked at her reflection on the blade as snowflakes fell over it. She looked up to sky and then shoved the knife in her stomach. She was silent; shedding tears and she felt the life drain from her body. As she was staring into the night sky she realized the snow was frozen in the air. She looked down and saw that the knife was gone and the wound was gone. She stood up and turned around facing a eerie, petrifying figure. Death stood before her. She tried to let out a blood-curdling scream but nothing came out. Death's presence grew larger. The lady stumbled back and fell on her own blood. Death asked her to explain herself as to why she tried to take her life. The woman replied shakenly, "I wanted to...because my life is meaningless." Death stood the woman up with just a thought disregarding her free will. Death ensured her that her life was not meaningless. In fact her life was at most importance. Death told the woman, "You will hold the child of death. That is your life's meaning. Then you may die." The woman had a shocking expression on her face. Seeing that death gave her no option made the fear worse. Death's presence held out it's hand. A black smoke flooded out the hand and into the woman. The woman force-fully inhaled the smoke. She than looked up and the figure was no longer there. She walked out of the cemetery with a pain in her stomach. The Child of Death Months later the same woman is seen in a hospital. Her veins are glowing purple, she is screaming, and is in immense pain. The woman is failing her limbs around; knocking down a couple of doctors. One of the doctors manages to sedate her. They prepare for the birth of the child. Before one of the doctors gets set up for a manual birth, the woman's stomach melts open revealing the child. The doctors would look at each other than went to assit the baby. As they got closer than began to feel dizzy and then quickly all dropped dead. A nurse walked into the room completely horrified to what she saw. She quickly grabbed the baby and ran out. She placed the baby in a incubator. The incident made the hospital call a priest. Everyday the priest would pray over the baby. Although it did nothing; they had to remove the other baby's out of the room because they began to get sick. To get rid of the baby the hospital switched the tags with another baby. The Greek couple's who baby got switched took the child of death home with them only days later. He was given the name Owen Tenebrous Stygian, a Greek name. The couple soon found out that this was not at the least percentage a normal baby. Owen would not cry, his irises turned black over a couple of weeks, he would always stare at their dog for long durations. The dog was scared of Owen; the dog later died abruptly. As Owen grew up his guardians grew sicker. Owen started to display a unhuman strength; he picked up their table and threw it into a wall during a tantrum. The couple knew what he was; it was all over the news. A mutant. The couple hid Owen from the public. They began to homeschool him when he turned 6. They grew sicker and sicker as time went by. When Owen was 8 the couple became so distressed with keeping his abilities in check and fighting their uncurbable illness that their minds attracted a powerful telepath. Charles Xavier. A Visit From a Bald Man The couple got a knock on their door one early morning. They opened the door to a old white man in a wheelchair. He explained who he was to them. And they then recognized them from the news. He told them about Owen and what he was. He asked to see Owen; the couple called Owen downstairs. Charles read Owen's mind and discovered more of what Owen was. He turned to Owen's guardians and said, "Owen is not your child. In fact quite ironically he is the son of the personification of Death. However, he has mutant abilities that reflect what he is. The reason why your sick is he has a power that he can not control as of right now. He is draining your life little by little. He should learn to control these gifts because from what I've witnessed. They will only get stronger from here on out. This child is an amazing mutant with extraordinary gifts." '' The couple looked at each other, than looked back at Charles. They asked him how do they help Owen learn to control his powers. Charles told them Owen will not control his mutation unless he wants to; they can do nothing but guide and support him through it. Charles also told them that they where in no condition to do so. He offered to take Owen to his institute where he can grow up with others just like him, in the same situation. The couple thought about it than agreed. Charles and Owen soon left together and went into the X-Jet. Owen was sad to leave his parents. Everything he knew was in that house. However he left open minded and awaited the future that awaited him. '''Skills' Abilities Powers